medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Berlin
'''Berlin '''is the first level in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead,in the 3rd mission The Battle of Berlin. Objective * Cross the Bridge & Enter Berlin * Locate Downed Aircraft & Map to Chancellery * Locate the Chancellery Building * Locate the Safe Containing List of Double-Agents * Locate the Combination to the Safe * Use the Combination to Open the Safe * Eliminate Enemies & Commandeer a Tank Characters * Sgt. Jack Barnes (Playable) * 4 Russian Soldiers * 2 Russian Soldiers with Opel Blitz (K.I.A.) Weapons * Nagant revolver * Mosin-Nagant Rifle * SVT-40 (Scoped) * PPSh-41 * F1 grenade * RDG-1 Smoke Grenade Obtained Later * StG-44 Others * MG42 (Mounted) * Granatwerfer 34 (Mounted) * FlaK 88 (Mounted) Vehicles * Opel Blitz * Piper Cub (Shot Down) * Panzer IV * T-34 * Yak-7B Trivia * If you use the last Flak 88, you will see 3 of the Panzer IV tank. There is a high probability that the tanks will receive increased health and the player will not be able to stop them.. This is the only point in the series where the player can call the enemy tanks. * Mortars are useless at this level, as their shells are often lost and do not reach the ground. * Once you use Flak you destroy the tank (around Piper cub), on the turn you will meet the next tank, which is likely not to attack you, even if you attack him and the soldiers. * In the building at the beginning of the level on the top floor you can find an open window. With noclip you can get there and notice the room (Unfurnished). Why there is no texture window, and the room is unknown. * You can see that the road on the bridge leads to the building (although this is architecturally incorrect). Despite this Opel Blitz, that drove on the bridge, gone missing. * With noclip above the map you can find a miniature version of the city. * The soldier in the beginning of the level you can get STG44. However, in addition to his no one with this machine gun, and they are not to be ammunition. * You can use explosives to destroy trucks, but for that the player will not give anything. * The trucks have a strange route. If the player goes unnoticed the trucks will go further and then return back. * On the damage, outside, you can see the real Berlin attraction - French cathedral. ** In reality, during the war the upper part of the tower was destroyed. * The Germans at the T-34 at the end of the level say that one of them found it abandoned. Interesting that the tank continues to move, although the German who found a tank, already going outside. * The player can see spawn of the Germans and T-34 if, after opening the safe immediately turn around to the window. * If being on the second floor buildings injure three Germans have T-34 (in advance killing machine gunner), then Germans in unusual poses will look at windows, but will not attack the player. Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead Singleplayer Levels